


what a pair the two of them were

by takesonetodream



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Ficlet, Relationship Study, i just love these boys ok, no plot just vibes, ronan-and-gansey, ronsey if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesonetodream/pseuds/takesonetodream
Summary: “I haven’t been sleeping, either,” Ronan found himself saying. He turned his head to look at Gansey.Gansey glanced up from where he was repairing the roof on a tiny Nino’s. He knew well enough not to interrupt Ronan. He waited, but Ronan didn’t offer anything more.They watched each other, the moment on the verge of something else.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 8





	what a pair the two of them were

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts no braincells just screaming abt how much gansey and ronan love each other, thank u for ur time

Gansey was hunched over his miniature Henrietta, glasses perched precariously on the tip of his nose. The sun poured through the high windows of Monmouth, setting over him, over Henrietta, over its meticulously constructed copy. 

The front door creaked open, signaling Ronan’s return. Gansey heard shuffling and Ronan’s unmistakable footfalls as he made his way to his room. He glanced briefly at Ronan before hearing another door shut. Gansey’s attention turned back to the rooftop tiles he was gluing, his fingers tacky from having done this hundreds of times before.

Behind him, the light changed from golden to an enveloping blue that became incrementally darker, darker, darker still. Gansey heard a faint click and buzz from somewhere in the room. He bristled, hair standing on end, silent as he stilled his breath. 

“It’s dark as all fuck in here,” Ronan chided. He hesitated for a second before sprawling on the floor beside Gansey, careful even in his chaos to avoid hitting any part of the miniature.

Gansey exhaled. Ronan had switched on an old lamp and sat beside him, disinterested in anything that wasn’t Gansey. With feigned inattention, Ronan had talked out the side of his mouth while looking out at the real Henrietta.

“I’m quite alright, Ronan,” Gansey murmured. He pretended not to notice when Ronan’s gaze focused on him. 

Ronan didn’t reply. He swept an arm out from under himself until he was lying on the floor, studying Monmouth’s cavernous ceiling. 

“I haven’t been sleeping, either,” Ronan found himself saying. He turned his head to look at Gansey.

Gansey glanced up from where he was repairing the roof on a tiny Nino’s. He knew well enough not to interrupt Ronan. He waited, but Ronan didn’t offer anything more.

They watched each other, the moment on the verge of something else. 

Gansey cleared his throat. Ronan looked back up to the ceiling before closing his eyes, letting out a controlled breath.

Truth was, he didn’t have to say anything else. Gansey was familiar with all the ways Ronan Lynch says, “I care for you”. 

Monmouth was as dark as the streets surrounding it, but at its heart was the glowing warmth of Gansey and Ronan, Ronan-and-Gansey.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://captainassmerica.tumblr.com) where i am, at any given moment, Thinking abt how much i love the gangsey


End file.
